


We're Kind Of Roommates

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen Ficlets [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: And yes, sometimes, when the thunder screams so loud outside, Emma does find herself in Regina's bed, because the brunette's scent and soothing words are the only things that can ease her back to sleep.But they are not a couple.





	We're Kind Of Roommates

“We are not a couple..” she finds herself muttering this excuse to yet another person, because she and Regina are not together. Yes, they are living together- for Henry’s sake and yes, Regina does pack her lunch every single morning with a red apple on the side as a joke. Or as a fruit, Regina keeps bugging her to eat.  
And yes, sometimes, when the thunder screams so loud outside, Emma does find herself in Regina’s bed, because the brunette's scent and soothing words are the only things that can ease her back to sleep.

But they are not a couple. Which means that this blonde in front of her, this blonde with green eyes and sun-kissed locks, the one that puts her hand on Regina’s thigh. The one who looks exactly like her. She can date Regina.

“We kind of roommates,” Regina explains to the bewildered woman. “We share a son.”

“So,” she squints her eyes and tries to comprehend the whole situation, her hand squeezes the brunette's thigh, causing Regina to shudder. “You are single,”

“Yes,” Regina answers and it’s Emma’s turn to shudder, her heart freezing in her chest and she needs to do something, anything.

“No,” she declares, causing both sets of eyes to look at her. “She’s not single,”

“I’m not?” Regina asks surprised and hopeful. She never thought this plan will actually work. She really needs to thank Zelena.

“I’m not,” she echoes as she moves the blonde's palm from her thigh, her expression is very clear and the blonde huffs in annoyance before she vanishes, searching for another date for tonight.

“So,” Emma murmurs, all the confidence she felt a second ago gone and her green orbs staring shyly on the ground.

“Miss Swan,” the authority in the tone made her flinch and Regina places her hand on her thigh, trying to reassure her it is ok. “You just cost me a beautiful blonde, you better make it worthwhile.” She smirks before she leans forward. Saying all that’s needs to say with her kiss. And Emma kisses her back, saying ‘I love you too,’

 


End file.
